


fire & ice

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt





	fire & ice

Minho opened the door and found a roughed up Newt on the other side of it. Newt was smiling sheepishly at him. “What the shuck happened to you?” Minho asked, pulling Newt inside. “Tell me the other guy has it worse.”

“They blindsided me, I’m fine.” Newt said, hissing when Minho touched the forming bruise on his cheek. Minho’s frown deepened. “I’m fine.”

Minho disappeared to the bathroom, to get the first aid kit, Newt guessed. “Did you see who they were?” Minho practically growled. Newt could feel the temperature rising and maybe he should have just gone with his second instinct and went to Tommy’s instead of Minho’s. Then again… Tommy would have called Minho over to his place and it would have been pointless.

“No.” Newt lied, looking at his hands. “It was too dark.”

Minho made a noncommittal sound as he tended to the busted lip and the scrapes on Newt’s arms. “You didn’t think to use your powers?”

“It wouldn’t be a fair fight.” Newt mumbled. Minho scowled at him. “I’m okay.”

“Yeah, I don’t see why it wouldn’t be a fair fight. I mean, someone just roughed up your face.” Minho said sarcastically. “No biggie, right?” Minho accidentally put too much pressure on the cloth on Newt’s face making Newt hiss again. “Sorry.”

“Aww, do you wanna to defend my honour, Min-Min?” Newt teased. Minho rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Minho handed him a glass of water and he immediately froze it to press it to his cheek.

He settled on the couch, grabbing the remote and playing the film that was paused. “You have your powers for a reason.” Minho said, grabbing the remote to pause it again. “What if those shucks had a weapon? They could have killed you.”

“I doubt those klunks have the brain to use ‘em anyway.” Newt told him. “I landed a few good punches on one of them, it’s fine.” Newt grabbed the remote from Minho before pulling the bouncer next to him. “Let it go, okay?”

Minho sighed and let Newt curl into him. If they fell asleep like that and woke up, lying on the couch with Newt’s head on his chest and his arms wrapped around the blonde, it’s no one’s business but their own.


End file.
